The Shattered Records: Rise Of the Grimm King
by The Eagles
Summary: Salem decides to take her first step in taking complete control of the world. But for her to truly take over, she needs people to follow her, an army to control, and every queen needs her king. And a certain blond shall do, she is coming for you Jaune.
1. Chapter 1

_Innocence_

_Determination_

_Protective_

_Mysterious_

_Brother_

_Lighting _

_Loving_

These were the words Jaune would use to describe his team. His second family was what he would call them when he was talking to his real family about them. They were there for him when he took his first footsteps into Beacon. They were there for him when he thought he would be an outcast. They were there when he was in his lows and highs.

This was most certainly his lowest…

"You think he will remember us once he takes his _dip?_" Innocenceasked with glee, almost bouncing to every word.

"Of course, he will, and if he doesn't, I'll hit him on top of the head to jog his brain…what's left of it." Determined said back thinking the question was useless to ask.

'Well, some people have lost their minds after their _bath_ so there is a chance." Protective saying back to try and help Innocence's case.

"Those were people who didn't have an aura, he has the largest reserve, so the chance of that happening are slim," Mysterious said with logic from past events that have happened.

"He will be fine," Brother added, in a very monotone voice.

"YEEAAAA, WE GET OUR FEARLESS LEADER BACK!" Lightning practically screamed, eclipsing the energy radiating off Innocence.

"Yes, we certainly are, aren't we Jaune?" Loving stared expectantly at Jaune, hoping to break his silence that he was keen on keeping.

As for Jaune, he was bound by chains, ropes, and looked as if he was ready for a Valeian guillotine to sever his head_. Though I may have preferred that instead of this._ He was being prodded and pulled down a long and dark tunnel with the only source of light coming from torches on the walls which carried an unnatural red flame.

Jaune refused to raise his eyes, he was watching the ground, hoping that the purple rock would provide some answer to his current predicament. With his feet uncovered, he felt the sand and rock bite into his soles, which ironically, was his only a source of comfort. Jaune has been made to walk from the castle to the massive colosseum. He was paraded like a prized animal to the people. People he knew and loved lined up and cheered, tossing black and white flowers. It was a twisted version of a vacuoan shotgun wedding, where the male was bound to say "I do."

"Jaune, you didn't answer my question," Loving huffed crossing her arms as she looked at him, forcing everyone to stare as they walked on.

Jaune gave her the answer that was given for the past hour.

Silence.

Loving saw that he was not going to answer so she took his chin and forced him to look up. They looked dead into each other's eyes. Loving saw what she would be dreaming about for days on end, his sky-blue eyes, she would always think about the ocean and how she could get lost in them. But in those eyes, she saw his feelings, one of a man who fought and lost, brimming with anger, will, and sadness. It was intoxicating for her, yet he got a different image. Has Jaune looked into her flowing black eyes where red covered the center and at times a patch of green would come appear has her black eyes were like waves. He saw lust, a look of a predator finding its perfect prey, and much more he dares not think about. "Jaune~ you know it's not good to make a girl repeat herself."

Jaune did what his gut told him to do.

He spat in her eye.

But to his surprise and to everyone else's.

She didn't bat an eye.

Instead, she scooped it up with her finger and placed some into her mouth.

The look on Jaune's face communicated one word, _Nope_.

"Thank for the appetizer." She said getting the reaction she hoped to get.

The other girls saw this and smiled seeing as they would get their turn in the future later, but something came first, his _rebirth. _

"O come on Jaune say something already, you haven't talked in like a week," Lightning grunted, speaking for the whole group.

"Yea, say something already _Lover Boy," _Protective said while being on the opposite side of Loving.

Jaune hated that nickname. Of course, it was first Vomit Boy and he learned to deal with it as time when on, but it became Lover Boy after a long time. When it was used, he hated it, because they were not the same people who he met at Beacon, not the same people he learned to fight with, not the same people he used to care for. Now they were nothing but the monsters they swore to fight, nothing more than a body without its human mind or soul. Jaune wanted to snap, wanted to look up and tell them how he felt. He was pondering the idea and looked up to see everyone looking at him expectantly as they counited to walk towards the exit.

Jaune opened his mouth, but he quickly shut it as he looked back down again. Most of them leaned in thinking he said something softly, but they heard nothing. Jaune clenched his jaw, rose his head to look into the eyes of Protective. One line was all he could muster and he chose his words very carefully.

"Fuck off"

Jaune looked back down not wanting to say more and to exhausted from the grueling walk. While he understood the whole city wanted to see him, but they still could have made a shorter path. Anyways he looks back at the yellow sand that rubbed against his feet. Who knew sand could be a friend and an enemy at the same time? The nice and cold feeling it left on his feet, but the sand could only do that. Only watch and do nothing to help him.

"Well, at least he spoke," Brother frowned looking at the brighter side of things.

"Really only two words, you can do better than that _Knight_." Determined said getting closer to Jaune and lifting his chin to make him look up.

Jaune knew what they wanted, and he wanted to so much. But he knew he could not just snap and just start yelling and shouting at them. They wanted him to give up, to break, to quit. Jaune knew he couldn't, he had to stay strong. Not just for him but for the rest of the human race.

But Jaune did need some entertainment, so he dipped his foot into the water.

"What needs to be said? You want me to just start screaming my bloody head off? No. I don't need to do so. So, tell me, what do you want to hear me say?" Jaune looked at them waiting for a response, thinking that he would be in for a show.

Before anyone could respond to the blond huntsmen, Loving ordered them to stop. They looked at her and then looked forward. They were at the gate of the arena. They all nodded and took their original positions.

As the gates opened, a thunderous roar poured from the crowd of people that sat shoulder to shoulder. Jaune and his escort began to walk towards the middle of the arena. There stood Cinder and her pawns. They were safe form the horrors that plagued Jaune's "friends", but his attention was torn away from Cinder and he focused on the originator of all this death. She stood upon a throne of obsidian and bone; her body framed by massive black wings. Her pearl white skin glinted in the light of the shattered moon as her flowing snowy white hair was wreathed in a pulsating dark halo, her eyes that could pierce any man or women who she set her gaze to, glowed with ancient power. The one who claimed that she was the one for him and that he had to be made fit for his role has her king. The one who twisted his family and friends.

Salem.

Jaune's mind flooded itself with memories, from the Fall of Beacon to now. As if, every time he closed his eyes, all the memories would play as if they were in a movie. So, as the Queen came closer to him, Jaune closed his eyes. And his memories began to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**N: Well first off, sorry for the wait. This was our first-time starting college and never found time to keep writing. So, when we do have time, we try our best to get shit done. **

**Secondly, thank you for your support and reviews. It is our first time writing something and getting what we got, I now feel grateful for it. **

**But that's what I have to say. **

**Once again RWBY and any other reference go to their original owners. **

**Thank you**

_Crap _

Jaune could only say while he was trapped in this locker/rocket as he flew in the air. All he could think of how stupid he was. Frustrated at how he was able to get into Beacon based on fixed papers and when people needed him most, his own partner pushes him into her a locker and sends him away.

Why him? Why did he have to partner with her, out of all people? He was a burden onto her, and she allowed it, and now when he finally sees what he was missing, she sends him away?

How dense and stupid was he? Maybe everyone was right, maybe he wasn't made for this.

But while Jaune was getting mad at himself, the locker was not able to dodge the incoming Grimm. The locker hit a nevermore killing it instantly, however, the rocket booster on the locker was damaged.

Jaune felt the change in speed and direction of it.

It was going straight down.

Holding on to whatever he could, he braced for impact. Saying a quick prayer, he hit the ground hard and rolled a couple of times. When the locker stopped, he was lucky it was right side up. Taking time to catch his breath, Jaune saw that he didn't take any damaged from the fall. While he was still in that locker he began to cry, crying about he wasn't strong enough to have an impact of what was happening. How he was thrown to the side like a piece of trash as everyone else was getting hurt.

Jaune screamed while he punched on the locker door. He punched the door so hard that his hands began to bleed at the knuckle. Of course, his aura patched it up but the blood was still on his hand. Then a noise caught his ear, a cry other than his own. He looked out the shutter of the window and he says that he landed in Vale, even though the street looked like a battlefield. He saw what it seemed to be a fancy couple that was trapped under a car and a Beowulf was on top about to tear them to meat and bones. Jaune realized that he could still be a hero, that he could still be a huntsman, he just needed to get out of this mental prison. He began to punch and shoulder bash the door, but it wasn't working. In one final effort, Jaune threw his whole body at the door. Expecting to still be in that locker, he found himself hearing the cry again but louder.

He looked up and saw that he was right in front of the car and the Beowulf was about to bite on the couple. Jaune's mind went into fight mode as he grabbed his sword and cut the head off of the wolf. He looked to see if the couple were ok. The door was stuck, and they couldn't get out, so Jaune used his sword like a crowbar and pried it open. He made sure they could walk and told them to find safety and shelter.

"What about you?" The lizard faunes spoke

Jaune froze and looked around, he realized where he was.

"I got to get back to my friends"

Jaune turned to his left and saw that he was a block away from the airships to Beacon. Maybe if one was there, he could take it and get back to Beacon and help the fight. Before he left, he made sure that the couple was able to find safety. Then began his run, to say this was the fastest he ran was an understatement. He swore he moved faster than Ruby's semblance, but now was not the time for that. As he turned the corner, he ran into a familiar team leader.

A mace came down and broke open the head of the Grimm, it quickly raised to hit another two that tried jumping on its owner. Cardin took a breath in before looking around and seeing that was being circled by the wolves. While having his blooded mace in front of him pointing towards the front of the group, he did not see the one coming behind him. As the grim jumped to attack his neck behind, Cardin turned about to block the attack, he saw a sword go through its neck and drop down. He turned and saw that he was saved, once again by the blond he hated but dealt with.

"Jaune…that doesn't count," Cardin said turning back to the horde.

Jaune pulled his sword back and got into a ready stance next to Cardin, "Look, as I see it, we both need each other's help at the moment." He said while also looking at the crowd of Grimm that stood in front of each other.

"Where's your team?' Jaune asked while looking for the other three

"They were trying to help some women in a white cape. She was surrounded by some grimm in the building over there." Cardin said while pointing with his mace at the gray building at the end of the street to the right.

"Ok let's get there first then talk more. I take right." Jaune responded back.

"No, I will…" Before Cardin could talk back, Jaune was already flying to the right of them killing the wolfs in front.

"Dipshit" Cardin said while going left and using his mace to knock out a row of the wolves.

The two hunters, known for hating each other, worked pretty dam well together. Jaune was using more of his speed and tactics to make easier targets for him. Cardin was relying on his brute force to knock down and kill the wolves. As they got closer to the end of the street, so did they find themselves with each other. The wolves just kept coming, but they were starting to fall back a bit, however, the two men found themselves back to back.

"What now smartass," Cardin said while waiting for the blond hunter to say something.

Jaune looked around trying to get out of this pickle. He looked and saw a dead Atlas soldier and saw some dust grenades left over.

"Do you have any fire dust left over?" Jaune asked while hoping his plan would work.

"Yea I got a sack full, why?"

"I…have… a… plan?"

"Yikes."

"Just get to that car and give me the dust," Jaune said while stepping forward attacking and making a path to the car with the down Atlas soldier.

As they got to the car, Jaune got the two dust grenades and took the sack of fire dust. He took the sack and threw it under the car. Before he armed the grenades, Cardin slide across the hood of the car.

"Whatever you have planed do it fast, there's more coming," Cardin said while looking back up and hitting a jumping wolf like a baseball with a hearable yelp.

"On my count, we run for the store ok. Ready?" Jaune looked up at Cardin while arming the two grenades.

Cardin looked down and gave a head nod,

"Ok, in three…two… one… GO GO GO!" Jaune tossed the two under the car and they began to book it to the store. Jaune was waiting until the wolves were right on top of them, and he could have not picked a better time.

As the beeping became louder and louder, Jaune looked back and saw they might still be in the blast radius, so he told Cardin to get to cover.

"JUMP!"

As both men jumped into the building, the blast made them fly farther into it. Covered in dust and glass, they looked back to see the street gone with grimm and a large fire in its place.

Jaune heard some chuckling then looked over to Cardin to see him holding his stomach starting to die of laughter.

"HA haha…can't believe that worked, maybe you're not as stupid as I thought you were." Cardin said in between laughs.

Jaune didn't respond, he didn't need to, he just got up brushing off the glass and the debris that was on him. Jaune looked up to try and look for Cardin's team but all he saw faint blood trail. Jaune saw that Cardin was still on the floor, so he got up to see where it led. It took him behind the counter of the store and up the stairs. It was leading to a door that was in the middle of the hallway, the blood became more and more visible as he got closer to the door.

"Hey…guys it's me Jaune, you alright in there?"

Jaune didn't get an answer. So, he started to open the door slowly to get hit with smell he could only describe as foul and that would be an understatement. He continued to open the door and saw the three hunters laying together, side by side.

Dead.

Their guts have been ripped out, some were missing an arm or a leg, even both. The room was painted in their blood, it looked like a butcher shop that Jaune used to work before Beacon. Dove's neck was almost bit off, his head was hanging off by a single piece of skin and muscle. Sky's legs and arms were almost torn off, being able to see the bone and seeing the bite marks on them. His mouth was wide open as it was easy to see what emotion was his last. Russel looked the worse, besides the same open gut as everyone, it seemed that his whole torso was hollow. Able to see the spine of his body that kept him up straight.

But that wasn't the worse part, the worse part was the fact that all their eyes have been gouged out.

Jaune saw this and paid it no attention, his focus was more on not puking his guts out at the sight of his former bullies. Yes, they might have been dicks to him, but no man deserved to die like this. He didn't wish this upon them, Jaune was took much of a good man too.

"You find them Jauney-bo…." Cardin said as he walked into the room and froze himself.

Jaune heard a hard thud behind him, he looked to see that Cardin has dropped his mace. His face said it all, fear, sadness, and beyond. Cardin started to move very slowly towards the bodies, Jaune could hear Cardin saying something, but he couldn't make out the words. The tears and snot that was coming out of Cardin was making his voice worse and to the point of sobbing. As he got to the front of the bodies, Cardin fell to one knee and reached out for his three teammates. Before he touched them, he made a fist and pulled back and cleaned his face with his forearm.

"I… I'm so sorry…I I I…failed you guys, I-…"

Cardin, a man who stood tall and tough, was not nothing but a hollow shell of that man. He knew what he did was wrong, he knew that he was not liked by many, but one thing that cared about was his few friends he did have. Now they lay dead in front of him and he was now alone.

Jaune saw the mental break down of Cardin, a man he once feared, nothing but a sobbing mess. Jaune walked slowly to the kneeing man and reached out to give him comfort, but before he can touch him Cardin rose up and turned to Jaune. Jaune expected to see a man mad, pissed beyond all measure, but Cardin had a face of emptiness. Cardin then suddenly grabbed Jaune and brought him into a …hug? Jaune was confused

"What should I do now?"

"What?'

Cardin pushed him to the wall and grabbed both his shoulders, "What…WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW JAUNE?! YOU ALWAYS HAVE A PLAN, RIGHT?!"

Jaune looked in horror as his former bully started to yell at him, trying to get out of his grip only to find it become tighter. The yells became louder and louder, Cardin's voice become horse and started to turn into uncontrollable yelling rather than words. Cardin let go of Jaune and fell to the floor again. As his cries and screams subsided, he looked up a Jaune.

"Arc…I…don't know what to do. I…"

Jaune looked down at him and back to the dead. "Cardin this is not your fault, you were fighting in the street trying to give them cover. You were protecting them."

"But I failed…they were…not just killed but-" Cardin dare not describe what had happen to them.

Jaune knew what he had to ask next was possibly going to bring him trouble. "Cardin, I don't know what you must be feeling, but we have to go."

The room fell silent.

Jaune counited anyways.

"We can come back and bury them, but if we don't go more people will die. I'm sorry to push you but either we leave now, or you can stay but I have to get back to Beacon."

"…"

Jaune waited for Cardin to say something back but after what felt like the longest minute, Jaune made his choice.

"Ok you can stay but I have to go. I'm sorry for your loss Cardin."

"Wait!"

Jaune turned to look at Cardin who was taking something off his three dead teammates. "We can go back, plus you won't make it back up there without me."

Jaune look at him and the eye and nodded, but before they left Jaune felt he had to do something right for the fallen huntsmen in training. He saw a long sheet and cleaned it off. He then raised it over the three and covered them up. A on the spot burial for the time being. Cardin saw this and looked at Jaune, he didn't say anything, but his eyes said it all.

'Thank you'

Jaune and Cardin were able to find a working airship, other ones where either destroyed or they were still up in the air. Once they got inside of it, they saw how it was empty so they had to learn how to fly on of these things.

"Did they say anything in class about flying this thing in classes." Cardin said while looking at the mixture of pulls and levers.

"Nope, but they did leave a manual behind just in case." Jaune said while holding up a small but thick book trying to find a page about a start button. "That and someone left a fast food menu."

"Well where goes nothing,"

"Initiating self-destruct"

"NO STOP, STOP IT"

"ARC"

"I KNOW"

The airship start moving "Ha, got it."

"That's great but we got another problem now Jaune." Cardin said from the back.

Jaune ran over to look out the window Cardin was standing by and saw that Grimm of all kinds were flying up to Beacon.

"Any way to make this piece of junk go faster Jaune?" Cardin said seeing how it was a armada of Grimm going to Beacon.

"Let me go see what I can do." Jaune said while running into the air captain's room again.

While he was looking for a lever or something, Cardin was outside watching from above as the city of vale was lit like a bonfire matching the same fire coming from beacon above. Jaune came back running out of the room to find Cardin looking outside.

"I did the best I can, but I think we are stuck with this speed."

"Well everyone is going to be Grimm food by the time we get up there"

"We will be fine Cardin we just got to get up there and…" Right was Jaune was going to finish his sentence a bright light overtook the sight of Vale and Beacon."

"WHAT IN BROTHERS NAME IS GOING ON!" Cardin yelled while backing up trying to cover his eyes.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT ITS COMING FROM BEACON!" Jaune taking the same action of trying to protect his eyes.

Then it hit Jaune, able that was Pyrrha, able she was able to stop this Cinder. All he could do was wonder as the light started to fade away. Both men looked to see how some Grimm started to fly away, as others turned to stone? Jaune did not know what happened. However, he did see one of the stone nevermore going to fall right on top of them.

The thing was going to cut it right through the counterweight, which would send the airship flying up towards Beacon. Jaune ran pushed Cardin into a chair.

"Buckle up and HOLD ON…" Jaune said as the nevermore hit the weight, and by Jaune's judgment, cut the cable sending the airship skyrocketing.

The men held on for dear life, it seemed they were just getting faster and faster as they were going higher. Jaune's stomach almost came out of his mouth but was able to stay in place due to the speed of the airship. Jaune was able to look up to see a map of how close they were to Beacon. He started to count until the airship was meant with a hard impact stop. If not for the belts on this thing they would be sent flying, Jaune thought.

Jaune got out of his seat and went to see if Cardin was ok, Jaune looked to his right and saw that Cardin was not there anymore. In a panic hurry Jaune ran over to look for him and saw a sight that made him chuckle a bit. Cardin on with hands on his knees puking his brains out into open window. Cardin looked back and saw the blond hunter laughing, Cardin wiped his mouth and stood up.

"What's so funny, motion sickness is a real thing." Cardin said in a voice that made it seem that more was coming up.

"Trust me I have been saying the same thing. Come on let's go before this thing decides to fly back down." Jaune said throwing Cardin's mace back to him. He turned and ran to the exit that was already opened due to the impact. Jaune jumped down first and helped Cardin down as they began to run to the school, they look back to see the ship slid off and fall off the side.

They looked at each other and let out an sigh of relief.

**N: Once again thank you for the likes of the first chapter. Its not easy juggling class with sports, and other hobbies in college. So, thank you for waiting. **

**On another note, this idea for this came to me reading other stories and just looking at what they did. I always found the idea of Grimm-a-fide people to be very interesting. So, with that and other ideas, it came very clear what I want to see. But not all stories are about being good, there is a dark side to things, and that sometimes needs to be seen. **


	3. Chapter 3

N: Hello again, more than likely we will be posting two chapters because I have been very bad at giving you guys a story to read. Football and college are hard to maintain. But here is Chapter three. Also, always thank you for the help and the support.

Once again, we do not know anything from RWBY. That is all Rooster Teeth and Monty.

Jaune and Cardin came running around the corner too see human, faunce, and Grimm fighting with or against each other. Before they were able to think on what to do, Grimm started to charge them, and the fighting began. Cardin was able to kill his Grimm with a downwards swipe to the head with an extra bash to the head for safety.

The Grimm that attacked Jaune leaped into the air trying to get a height advantage. Jaune caught the wolf with his shield. As the grimm tried to snap at his neck, Jaune was able to push his blade into the belly of the beast. The wolf went limp and began to fade away.

The two boys looked at each other about to ask what was to do next. However, they heard a very loud voice they knew.

"All Beacon students and personal, please get to the landing pads to evacuate the school. I repeat everyone to the landing pads."

It was Goodwitch, fearful to many, but right now she was sounded like an angel.

Jaune and Cardin did not have to talk to know what came next, the goal was to get to the place where all their allies would be and the expert hunters. Jaune was hoping to find his team there, but most importantly his partner.

Right now, they were not that far from the landing pads, but they would have to go pass a courtyard and around the building. But some things are easier said than done. The courtyard was full of Grimm and other people Jaune had never seen before.

"White Fang. Of course, they are here." Cardin said while watching the onslaught of chaos in front of them.

Jaune didn't say anything. He knows about the White Fang, but never saw them in person. He heard about them before Beacon and never really cared. Only after his "friend" Blake from his sister team lead by Ruby. He was never close to her, but she would talk about them. He would give it a listen very time it came up, but never said anything. But right now, that was not the place to think of that.

Before they tried to run for it, they took cover behind a wall and try to plan on what to do.

Jaune was facing towards the courtyard as Cardin was watching the back corner.

"What you thinking? We need to get pass that courtyard and right now it's a fucking warzone."

Jaune looked at Cardin and knew he would not like his idea. "This is going to sound stupid."

"Dear Brothers"

"But I think our best bet would to be just run. Try not to fight or attack unless you have too."

"Even though I don't like it… I can't think of a better plan right now."

_Can't blame him, it's a wide-open yard and the only cover is here and the other side._ Jaune said to himself ask he kept switching from Cardin and the yard. He knew that would be the only way. Plus, with everyone fighting each other, they had a better chance at running right pass without people having to fight anyone.

"Ok, well now we just have to wait for an opening." Jaune said has he got into his ready stance signaling Cardin to do the same.

"Ready?"

"Can I say no?"

"Three…"

"Fuck me sideways"

"Two…one… GO…"

_BURRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

Before Jaune and Cardin were able to move from their spot, an all-white gunship ridded the courtyard with dust rounds. Everyone or everything was either dead or took cover before the gunship made its gunning run.

"Let's go before that thing decides to turn back for any missed targets." Cardin said starting to run and take the lead across the courtyard. Jaune was right on his coattails making sure they didn't lose each other.

Right before they got the end a wolf was able to jump on Cardin and Jaune. Cardin was able to shake it off and start to fight against the small pack that running to their newly located enemies. Cardin readied his mace for a fight.

Jaune on the other hand was having a harder time. The wolf that jumped on him was able to make him fall over. The unhuman like creature started to try and attack the throat, jaune was lucky enough to still have his shield out making it harder for the ugly thing. He was not able to reach his sword that was knock out of his hand. Jaune was desperately trying to find something to kill the wolf with. He was running out of space, but he got his hands on something. Without thinking he shoved it into the neck of the wolf and it fell to the side in pain. Jaune quickly stabbed it again in the same spot making sure it died. When it faded away, Jaune looked at the weapon he picked up.

Well it wasn't a weapon. It seemed to be a type of…

Horn?

He looked behind him to see a dead white fang soldier on the ground. The girl, he thought, had very large horns to be coming out of her head. He saw that he must have ripped off the horn somehow or it was cut off before. Either way he dropped the horn and grabbed his family sword.

"_Thanks" he_ said to the dead girl.

Before he could get the back to Cardin another beowolf came up to him. It looked like it was charging full speed at him and was about to attack. But right before it attacked him, another wolf came in and killed it. Jaune was shocked, not only by the wolf on wolf crime, but by the look of the new foe. It was the same type of wolf but looked bigger and stronger and had more white streaks of hair in it. It killed the smaller wolf without a second thought. It then looked at Jaune and looked deep into his eyes.

Jaune was now frozen. He has never seen this type of wolf before and Pyrrha made him study ahead of all his classes so they it would be a familiar topic. He thought of one thing while this thing started at him like its next kids' meal.

Fear.

The Wolf did not approach him, but just looked at him. Jaune waited for it to make the first move. The Wolf then opened its mouth and, in a way… smiled? Jaune did not know what to do, it only added to his fear of this animal. The Wolf then looked to its right where more wolfs were coming to fight, and it ran off to go kill the incoming back. Jaune just stood there like a newborn deer starting as the headlights of a gunship came closer and closer.

Wait GUNSHIP?!

"CARDIN" Jaune yelled as he was looking for a place to take cover

"YEA" Cardin yelled back killing off the last wolf with using his mace like a S.W.A.T. breaching tool.

"LOOK" Jaune said while running past Cardin trying to get to a man whole that was made during the fighting.

Cardin look up to see the gunship coming back around for another run.

"OH, SHIT NO NO NO."

Jaune jumped in a hole and Cardin fell in right next to him as the ship started to fire on the courtyard again.

Much like the last time the gunship destroyed everything in its path, but the Grimm where ready this time. The White Wolf was able to jump out of cover and attack the gunship. The aircraft began to lose control and started to smoke. The Wolf jumped off in time as the ship crashed blew up at one of the ends of the courtyard.

Jaune and Cardin looked up and saw the burning ship that was about have a sports field away. But what was also was there was the white Wolf starting at them.

Cardin was able to snap out of it and grab Jaune.

"Get up Jaune, WE ARE LEAVING." Cardin said while helping Jaune off the group.

Jaune and Cardin started to sprint for their lives.

The Wolf sat and watched. Then began to smile again.

"Found you~"

Has Jaune and Cardin turn the corner and holstered their weapons. They saw that everyone has started to board the evacuation vehicles. They were going to get left behind. The only thing they could do now was run and hope they make it in time to board right before takeoff.

While running, Cardin looked up and pushed Jaune out of the way of some falling debris. Both of them falling to ground. Coughing while the dust settled.

"Jaune are you ok?!"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just go, I'm right behind you."

"See you on the other side brother."

_Guess he is he starting to come a long_

Jaune looked and saw he was not that far from the plane. He started to run and the saw he had a piece of debris that got jammed in his side. He could not pull it out right now due to all the running and fatigue. He tried to get up and run again, but he was in too much pain to make it.

_Is this how I die? Die tried?_

Jaune was on standing on his feet with the support of the nearby metal sheet that was planted into the ground. Jaune saw blood coming out of his wound. _Become a Huntsman they say, it will be fun they say._

He fell to a knee and looked up again and saw that Cardin made it. He laughed, _maybe he will become a better guy,_ Jaune looked back down and was about to fall. But then something made him want to look up again. Something in his body wanted him to take one more look again.

So, he did.

While pushing down his teeth together he looked up and saw the ship that was closest to him. It just so happens to have his team of Ren and Nora. He sees Qrow, Ruby and Yang's uncle, and Ruby and her sister Yang. But he saw they were hurt.

Where is Pyrrha?

Was the only thing running through his head. Maybe she was already on board and in the back. He wanted to see her.

No, he _needed_ to see her. To make sure she is ok, to make sure she is still alive. Jaune was able to get up and start to walk, then began to pick up the pace. Before he started to run, he fell again. He was about to give up. Died here and look like a hero, he was only a handicap to his friends anyway. What's the point in making it? But before Jaune could just close his eyes and die. Something grabbed his shoulder.

He looked up and saw an all-white bright cape. The person's hand was a mixture of black and white. As he looked more, the white quality turn into bone white like Grimm and the same type of black. But then he saw her face. It was a she now, Jaune could tell that much, but then he saw her face. Her eyes were a dark color, and she had scares visible, but the thing the scared Jaune was that she looked just like Ruby.

"Go…" a soft voice came from the person

"What"

"Go, run, Go"

"Wha- "

"RUN JAUNE RUN"

With both a newfound energy in almost shitting his pants and adrenaline. The Arc boy began to run for his life towards the ship. They were about to close the door. He was not going to make it.

Nora was the first one to see him, she started to scream to keep the doors open but they were trying to shut them. She used here hammer to jam the door from closing. Ren pulled out his gun to guy who tried to grab Nora's hammer. Jaune began to feel his body running out of energy getting closer to plan.

The pilot was told to take off and began to take off from the launch pad. The door started to fly away. Jaune was slow down and did not think he would make it. But Qrow was at the door and yelled out to him, "JUMP FOR IT!"

Jaune with running out of space, took one more giant step and then leap towards to the open door. He felt time slow, but as soon as it slowed it came back into action. He hit the edge of the door and was able to still have a grip. However, that grip was starting to fail, and he began to fall backwards. When he thought he was done for, someone grabbed his hand. He looked up and saw that it was Cardin.

"Gotcha"

Cardin pulled him in, and they were able to close the door.

"Dam son where did you come from?"

"I was… I was by the collapsed building."

"Well shit son color me impressed…" Qrow looked over where the boy had run from and saw the person in the white hood watching them leave. Qrow froze when he saw the sight of the mysterious person. Jaune saw this.

Nora tried to say something and give him a hug, as Ren tried to hold her back. Cardin tried to say something, but Jaune could not hear anymore. He looked down at his side and pulled out the iron bar that was in him.

Jaune began to close his eyes as everything went to black.


	4. Chapter 4

**N: Hello everyone, hope you are having a great summer. I bring you another chapter of this. Also please do not be afraid to point out any grammar flaws. I am not the best by any means but also, I too wish a story where I understand what the hell is going on. Give and take ya know, ya know. But like always, I want to thank everyone who gives the positive feedback, its cool to see people like this. **

**I do not own any of this**

When Jaune opened his eyes, he realized he was in a bright green forest. The trees were tall, and the smaller plants seemed to gently lean with the wind. Jaune, even though he was unaware of where he was, seemed to be at peace with his surroundings. It reminded him of the time he was launched into a forest filled with grimm and was told to land with no injuries. He already fully accepted in mid-air at that point he was not going to pass and making plans to work as a civilian. But then he was hit with a spear to his favorite jacket.

Good times.

But as Jaune walked around this place he saw how there was no grim around this time thankfully. He kept roaming around until he heard a cry of female from the sound of it. He was trying to find the source of it and as he kept walking, he broke into a small jog as the crying got louder and louder. As he went around the corner, he saw a woman on her knees crying. Her back was towards Jaune, so the only thing Jaune sees the long blond hair and blue dress she was in.

Jaune almost thought it was his mom he was looking at, but he did not feel like taking the risk today. Jaune walked slowly to the woman, not wanting to scare her. When Jaune got halfway he stopped as the woman seemed to stop crying and turn her head.

Jaune jumped back as the woman looked at him, he can see her face now with her bright blue eyes looking deep into him. Jaune could have sworn he saw her beginning to make a creepy wide grin.

"Hello…um…sorry for walking up on you." Jaune said while walking back and reaching for the back of his head. Jaune waited for a response but none came as the woman started to come closer to him, which only made him back up more, mirroring her steps.

"Look I am just going to go back sorry for…"

"Jaune Arc"

"What…"

As Jaune looked back up at the woman he saw her begin to change, her yellow hair turning pearl white as her skin began to match with black veins riddled across her body. Her bright blue eyes began to glow red and black as she looked Jaune in the eye. But not only was her body changing, the world around them started to decay and the grass began red. He was in wonderful forest, but now he is in the deep end of the Grimmlands.

"I have been waiting for you~"

Jaune without wasting a breath did a full rotation into a dead sprint. He saw as he ran the world beside him was becoming more and more dead and decayed. He would prefer a nightmare where he was younger, and his sisters were making him play dress up and he was the doll.

"Why must you run away darling~… is this some time of game you want to play? If I catch you will I get an award?"

Jaune looked back as the woman was not alone anymore, as a horde of grimm was beside her. He could only run hoping that he would lose them. He was able to cross a creek and get to the other side before it was dried up, he was hoping that his scent would be lost by the hunting party. He was able to find a pile of rocks that were large enough to hide, and without a second thought he jumped right in. He was able to see where he came from and soon enough the woman and her grimm pack were there.

"Jauney~ I know you are somewhere around here. You think water could hide your fear. Dam the Gods that scent is intoxicating~" the women said while looking around the dead land as her arms were out to her sides looking for a hug as they were brought in chest to make tight squeeze around her. She then turned around and looked at the rocks.

"I know you are there~"

Jaune panicked as he jumped out of the rocks as he faced this woman that was giving him this terrible nightmare.

"W-W-What do you want!" Jaune tried to stay strong as his body slowly began to shake in fear.

"Why there is a lot of things I want darling. I want to rule this world, I want to have everyone under my power and have them fear me…but the thing I want most is Y.O.U~" the woman said as her heals clicked as they got closer to Jaune. Jaune would mirror this action, again, by taking a step behind him.

"Why are you walking away from me…are you scared of me? Heheheheeh" the woman said while holding a hand to her mouth to hide little laughter that came from her.

Jaune, since not looking on where he was going, fell to his back and he crawled back until he found himself at the edge of a cliff. He looked down and saw that he had no way of making it pass the fall. He quickly looks back at the woman who now had two large figures next to her.

He was able to recognize the large white and black wolf next to her as her hand was on it side. The other figure was the woman with the white cape that looked like Ruby's. He was able to see one more figure in the back, but he could not make out who or what it was. But the main woman looked down at him as he stared back her.

"Looks like you out of room love. Why must you keep trying to run away from me darling? The last one I loved used me and made my life terrible. You don't wish to do the same do you?"

Jaune seeing that he can only "try" and talk is way out of this swallowed his lump and answered.

"No o-o-of course not why would I? ha ha ha"

"Oooo that's why I knew I could trust you darling~"

"Ummm can I ask you something? What is y-your n-name?"

The woman started to laugh and the bend down onto one knee, so she was face to face with Jaune. As she began to speak, she rubbed her hand on his check down to his chin.

"O you can call me many names, like dear, future lover, wife-to-be, and so on. But the name I wish for you to call me when we are making love…" she leaned in closer, so their lips were inches away, "…is Salem." Right before she was able to take his lips, Jaune's hand slipped and he began to fall backwards. He saw Salem try and reach out for him but missed him by a shoelace.

Jaune looked down as the ground was getting closer and closer, before he hit the floor, he closed his eyes and put his arms across his face.

Jaune only saw darkness and did not feel any pain when he hit the floor but when he looked up, he saw a giant spear heading straight him.

He began to scream…

He sat up in his bed, drenched in his sweat beginning to inhale and exhale like he ran half of a marathon.

Jaune notice he once again woke up in a place where he did not know. But instead of a forest it was a room that looked to be in good shape. It reminded of his room back with his family, where he had to share a room with his twin and younger sibling. He would later get his own room once he got age of a teenager. His younger sisters did not understand why, but everyone who was his age and up knew why.

Jaune tried to get up from the bed holding on to the bed frame to keep him up. He groaned in pain as he looked down to see his side that had bandages around it with some blood visible. He brought his hand to it, but hiss at the wound was still healing. Jaune was able to find a stick that was strong enough to keep him supported as he began to reach for the door.

"FEARLESS LEADER WE ARE BAC-…JAUNE I'm sorry are you ok."

"Nora, Jaune is more the likey still sleeping. Don't bother him."

Jaune's was quickly trying to get the air back into his lungs as he was just hit with a train of a women. Nora would do that time to time. At first, he did try to hide but she would always hit him or put him into a massive bear hug. _Like seriously, if she tried hard enough, I would look like a stress toy with the eyes coming out. _Jaune thought has he gave back a weak hug to his bubbly redhead teammate.

"Sorry Jaune I got scared that you would stay asleep forever." Nora said while her hug became weaker than most of them. Which soon was followed with some sobs into his shoulder.

"Its ok, I am here now." Jaune said while putting his hand on her head to comfort her. Has he was in a tight embrace with Nora, his brother from another mother waked in.

"Good to see you are awake Jaune." Ren saying while holding a tray with some food on it with his signature tea. Jaune's stomach made it self-know when Jaune began to eyeball the food.

"It seems that you happier to see the food then see me." Ren said while smirking at Jaune as his eyes went back to his brother.

"Shut up you know I'm happy to see you again. Get over here." Jaune said while reaching out to pull in the dark-haired man.

Jaune eased back has he looked at his two teammates as they had a few cuts and bruises on them but nothing to major compared to him. Jaune was happy to see that half of his team made it out. But Jaune saw them his mind wondered to his partner. Was she still alive, did she make it?

Jaune quickly grabbed the stick and try to leave the room. He saw stairs and heard voices that were coming from downstairs.

"PYRRHA, Pyrrha are you there? Are you okay?!" Jaune came screaming down to only see that it was Ruby and someone that reminded him…well of himself if he had cut hair and a bread.

"RUBY…you're ok." Jaune froze when he saw both turn to face them.

"JAUNE" Ruby said while moving as fast as she can to embrace him. Ruby began to tear up a bit being able to hug her first best friend again.

"So this is kid my youngest keeps talking about, better watch yourself kid."

"DAD!"

The older blond man began to laugh as his daughter started to try and punch him for embarrassing her. Jaune laugh as Ruby began to pout about what her dad said.

"Nice to meet ya" the man reached out for the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Jaune reached to give the man the handshake.

"Jaune meet Dad, Dad meet Jaune." Ruby came out of nowhere with a big smile on her face.

"Please just call me Tai." Tai said while harden the grip of the boy to see if he would break.

Lucky for Jaune he had this type of training from Nora and Yang. _What is it with hard handshakes and hugs today?_

Jaune was able to get out of the iron grip of Tai, while rubbing his hand he looked back at Ruby because he still had a major question on his mind.

"Ruby where is Pyrrha, if you made it out, she had to have right?"

As the words left Jaune month, a thick silence fell on to the room. The three of them were so still they did not notice that Ren and Nora have come downstairs.

Jaune looked at Ruby and Ruby could not look up to see his blue eyes. Jaune looked around for a second then back to Ruby as if there was a joke coming.

But no such joke was made.

"J-Jaune, I-I-I want you to know I tried to save…"

Ruby's words the began to fall on death ears. Jaune saw her face and the first part of what she was saying. Time stood still for him as Ruby seem to be speaking but he heard no noise. Tai came to his daughter's shoulder; Nora was about to grab onto Jaune's back to comfort him, but Ren told her to wait.

_Pyrrha dead? No, no, no, that's not possible she was the best…top of the class. She was…Pyrrha._

Jaune began to walk around the house checking each room, Ruby told him that she was not playing with him but Jaune just kept walking and looking. Nora and Ren could not watch as their leader began to panic and start to worry that his partner is truly gone. Ruby's yelling only got louder which Jaune did not hear or acknowledge due to his mental state was starting to worsen. Jaune ran outside to see it was an afternoon day, the house near the ocean came with a nice breeze. Jaune went as far as he could before he fell to his hands and knees.

_She is really gone, isn't she?_

The boy from the Arc clan looked up to the sky has his eyes could no longer hold. Tears began to run down his face effortlessly landing on his shirt and the ground around him. The girl who not only saved his hair again and again, not only help him build and become stronger and faster, not only help him with his studies, but the girl who cared about his dreams even when others told him it was impossible. His mind raced back to the times where she was by his side always helping and teaching him. Even remembering how she dealt with him as he had a stupid crush on Wiess.

His world was falling apart, but then a voice came to him.

"Jaune please…please I'm sorry…I did the best I could. I know what she meant to you and I am so sorry I couldn't save her." Ruby said while she was hugging his body from the back as he stared into the yellow and red sky. Jaune began to rub his face and turn so he was facing Ruby as he brought her into a tight hug.

"I believe you…I just…" Jaune was at a loss of words as he began to cry uncontrollably. Ruby was there to make sure he could cry and have someone to talk to.

"I know. I know just let it all out."

With that Jaune gave one more howl to the sky has the sun set on them.

From afar a creature unseen by any looked has her blond knight cried.

"Don't worry love…you will be with your queen and I soon~"


End file.
